


Oh I Want Something Just Like This

by 1BabyDoll_of_Fandom9



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone But One Character Curses A Lot, Explicit Language, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jason Todd is Not Angry, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a good boyfriend, Okay He’s Angry, Physical Abuse, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Siblings, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BabyDoll_of_Fandom9/pseuds/1BabyDoll_of_Fandom9
Summary: How far would you go?How much would you risk?I don’t need somebody with some superhuman gifts.No superhero or fairy tale bliss.I just want something I can count on.Somebody I can kiss.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Oh I Want Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> ~~WARNINGS THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ABUSE AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!~~
> 
> This Fanfic is based off the Imagine ( Imagine protecting your friend from her abusing ex-boyfriend and getting hit, when Jason finds out he is pissed) (I’m changing the friend to sister) 
> 
> This FanFic is important to me for personal reasons so please...anyway onto the FanFiction!

You were waiting for your sister Maisie to show up to your planned lunch date, you both haven’t seen each other in a while so you were pretty excited. However, as soon as you saw her your happiness and excitement were replaced with a raging fire of anger.

Her face was bruised, with a scarf wrapped around her neck no doubt hiding hand shaped bruises and a limp to match. You knew her bastard of a boyfriend was beating her, your boyfriend Jason often had to stop you from going after him. He said you didn’t have proof, but for you this was proof enough.

You stood up and marched over to her no doubt with fury written all over your face, but your actions were the opposite as you gently cupped her bruised face in your hands with care.

“That bastard did this didn’t he” you said fiercely staring into her eyes, she avoids your gaze. “Please, Maisie tell me the truth, for once tell yourself the truth.” You begged as you lead her to the table.

Her eyes fill to the brim with exhausted tears “He promised he wouldn’t do it again” You give her look in return.

“I know he said it before, but I think he really means it this time” she lied, giving you a broken but hopeful smile that breaks your heart.

You sighed at her unbearable guilelessness.

“Please Maisie you can’t stay there any more” you reasoned. “Stay with Jason and Me, heck I would fucking buy you a plane ticket to fly you back to mom and dad’s please just don’t go back” you begged not being able to handle seeing your baby sister like this.

“I don’t want to impose on you guys” she denies the request. “And I ran away from home remember, no way mom and dad would want me back” her voice tainted with remorse.

You try to fight your brutal thoughts that want to come out for something more gentle “oh please mom and dad call asking more about you than they do me” you replied scoffing at her. 

“I can’t leave him, he needs me” she mutters “can we not talk about for now” she pleaded with you. 

“Fine, but this conversation is not over” you warned her. 

————————————

You spend the rest of your lunch talking about life and funny stories of Jason and his brothers trying to make her laugh and make the weight on her shoulders a little less and so far it was working.

Until her phone rang. 

Shakily she answered the phone “Hi Joel.”

“Where the hell are you?!” A cruel voice booms from the phone make her jump and you bite back the murderous feeling filling you.

“I’m at a lunch date with Ivory” her voice wobbled making you snarl at the phone.

“ I don’t care about your bitch of a sister!” He yelled. “You didn't think I wouldn’t notice you sneaking out of the damn house!” He growled at her “ just hurry the fuck back home.” He demanded hanging up the phone on her making your blood burn.

That son of a bitch has the nerve to call your sister, yell at her, insult you both and then hang up.

“I have to go-“ she started, but you cut her off “I’m walking home” you informed her leaving no room for arguments.

“I don’t think-“ she tried to stop you, but you held up a hand.

“Maisie, I’m walking you home no discussions” you lightly scolded her.

She sighed in defeat and you quickly paid your bill before exiting the café. You were going to give that son of a bitch a piece of your mind as you quietly seethed in rage all the way to the apartment.

She unlocked her apartment door when you arrived, you could hear the fuckers boots stomping towards you, only to stop when he saw you were also there.

“What the hell are you doing here” he sneered you making bare your teeth at him glaring.

“Yeah nice to see you to Asshole” was your vicious reply.

“What did you call me, you fucking bitch” his face turning an ugly shade of purple in his anger, you smirk at him most likely just making his temper worse.

“I love it when someone insults me. It means I don’t have to be nice anymore.” Giving him a look that you learned from Jason.

“Listen here you stupid-“ he starts only to be cut off by you grabbing his shirt collar getting in his face.

“No you listen dickbag, I’m tired of your whining and I’m definitely fucking tired of you hurting Maisie. So why don’t you take a fucking hike and leave her the hell alone, and go crawling back to whatever trash heap you were before capeesh.” You growled before shoving him away.

As you turn away something suddenly jerked off your feet and on the floor you gasped as the breath was knocked out of your lungs. You look up at him looming over you with his hands around your throat.

“Ivory!” You hear Maisie scream for you. 

You quickly try to jam your knee into his balls, but your not in the right position to do so, and end up getting a brutal punch to your face making tears welded up in your eyes. 

Your vision spins for a second and you feel the blood running down your chin no doubt from your split lip.

“Stay there Maisie” you told her, but it mumbled slightly from the blood in your mouth.  
  
“Please Joel she didn’t mean it, please she was just leaving” she begged. 

Maisie tried to pull him off you against your wishes, as you wanted her to keep her distance. Joel took one hand off of your neck and shoved, Maisie to push her off and into a wall knocking her breath away.

“I’m going out for a drink, and she better not still be here when I fucking get back” he raged giving your head one last hard slam to the floor before stumbling out the apartment door. 

You flop over onto your front coughing to spit the blood out of your mouth, you glance over to Maisie who had tears streaming down her face.

“You okay?” You rasp, making her choke back a sob.

“I’m sorry Ivory, I didn’t mean to drag you into this” she tried apologizing, but you stop her “hey I did this myself and if you really need to blame someone blame the douchebag” you grin at her even though it pulled at your busted lip.

She gives you a timid smile and rushes to get the first aid kit as you dragged yourself to the bathroom. Taking a look into the mirror you know Jason was going to lose his mind when he saw you, with a sigh you try to clean off the blood and care for your injuries when Maisie returns with the first aid kit.

“You should probably head out before he comes back, he’ll only be angry if you’re still here.” She said, staring regretfully at you.

You wanted to argue, but you know you have to let go for now, beside you have to deal with your own boyfriend.

“Yeah I know” you sighed to her.

—————————————————

Unlocking the door to your shared apartment/safe house with your overprotective vigilante boyfriend. You knew as soon as he saw you he was going to be out for revenge.

Hanging your coat up, winching at the strain it puts on your injuries you had Jason called out to you.

“Hey sweetheart, I thought you were going to stay out later than this.” You can hear the confusion in his voice. 

“Yeah something came up” you give yourself a mental scold for the waver in your voice, his protective boyfriend senses must be going off by now.

“Hey what’s wrong?” He growls voice hard and most likely a glaring a hole into your back. You peek at him through your hair before looking straight into his eyes.

He sucked a sharp breath in “What the fuck happened” his voice changing to Red Hood the Crime Lord of Gotham City, you glared back at him hating when he took that tone with you.

“Got mugged” you shrugged hoping he would believe you.

“Try again doll, I know this Gotham, but all the villains know you they won’t dare touch you” he scoffed, you had to give him props you forgot that bit of information.

“So why don’t you try again” he says into your ear as he smooths his calloused hands over your arms trying to seduce the answer out of you.

Your breath hitches as his touch sends a shiver of desire down your spine, looking at him you can’t tell if his eyes are darkening with lust or rage.

“Tell me” he pleaded to you desperately needing the truth.

“It was Joel, I confronted him about Maisie’s injuries, and he got angry with me.” You confessed to him, never wanting to hurt by hiding it anymore.

“What you mean is you antagonized him” was his knowing reply with a slight smirk tugging at his lips, clearly knowing you very well.

“I mean maybe a little” you said, scratching the back of your head, he gives you a look.

“Okay maybe a lot” you admitted with a grin, as you watch him pace about collecting his weapons he stashed all round in the apartment.

“Jason I want him gone as much as you for the crap he did to Maisie” you tell him. “However he can’t end up dead.” You say even if it pained you to admit you needed the bastard alive. 

He pays no attention to you as he opens the mag to his handgun to check the bullets and slide it back closed in a gracefully practiced movement.

“That bastard is lucky I didn’t put a bullet in him for what he does to Maisie” Jason admitted “But I will not let this piece of scum get away with hurt my girl.” He snarled holstering his gun.

“Jason I love it when your protective it’s extremely hot, but he’s a smart son of a bitch.” You advised.  
“He needs to be taken care by the police, or he will take Maisie down with him dead or not.” You reasoned with him, pulling his arm to make him look into your eyes.

“I could call up Tara, and ask for a favour she has connections in the legal department.” He said, trying to think of ways to handle the situation without violence. “She won’t bring it up when he is brought in broken and bleeding” or more likely too much violence.

“You know I love you right” you grinned at your violence-prone boyfriend as he sends a flirty wink in return.

“I know, now what do you say we take down that scumbag and have some fun while doing it.” He said while putting on his helmet.

“I’ll say, hell yes” as you stand on your tippy toes to give a kiss to where his mouth would be on his helmet.

—————————————————

You and Jason head over to Maisie’s apartment to convince her to press charges against Joel, knowing that he was out and you took the chance to talk to Maisie first.

“Maisie, open up it’s just us” you called through the door, knocking lightly so not to startle her.

The door slowly creaked open to reveal the tear-streaked face of your sister.

“How are you doing?” you asked, giving her a hug as she allows you both in.

“I’m okay Ivory, Hey Jason” she tells you trying to put on a brave front, but the smile she shot to you and Jason was genuine.

Jason greets her in a soft voice “Hey darlin’” always having a soft spot for your younger sister.

He loved that even thought he was dressed to the nines in his Red Hood uniform, she wasn’t afraid or intimidated by him showing she wasn’t as broken as she believed.

“Maisie I know you think you have everything under control, but we can’t stand you being hurt any more so please get help.” You beg of her.

“Please Jason has a contact that you can talk to they will send him away for good, he would never be able to hurt you ever again.” You said, giving her the option to help herself by taking the chance.

The Door was slammed open and closed just as violently startled you slightly, making Jason pull you closer.

“Maisie, I’m back where the fuck are you!” Was hollered from the hallway and stomping can be heard coming towards the living room making Maisie curl slightly into herself in fright.

“Who the hell are you” he asked, seeing the leather and helmet wearing vigilante you call a boyfriend. 

“I’m wearing a red hood” Jason deadpan to him “in Gotham city” giving a hint before being fed up with his lack of knowledge. “Who do you think I am? I’m Ivory’s boyfriend.”

Joel looked as if he had to rack his brain trying to remember me, before exclaiming “Oh I didn’t even know the bitch could land herself a boyfriend, with her being that stuck up.” He insulted you, you could feel Jason’s muscles tense at Joel’s trash talk.

“What the hell did you say?” Jason growled stepping toward him. You kept a grip on his hand, keeping him from getting too far. 

“I mean the Bitch” he gestured towards you. “Is so ice-cold that she wouldn’t be able to warm anything, not even with that pretty mouth of hers” Joel slurred.

Yeah, ok he’s a dead man you thought as you go to pounce on the asshole only to be snatched out of the air by Jason.

He gently set you down on your feet next to Maisie, who latched on to you shaking as you automatically wrap your arms around her.

“Allow me, milady” Jason said and bows at the waist like a knight in his Red Hood getup. 

And before you can even blink Jason is on Joel pounding his wasted face in the ground. 

“Fuuucking Hell” Joel slurred through his broken jaw. Jason picked him up off the effortlessly, and slamming him against the wall, pulling out his gun aiming the barrel of the gun at Joel’s temple. 

“You’re never going to touch Maisie ever again, and you sure as hell are never and I do mean never going to put your hands on my girl.” Jason growled you could see his finger twitch in his need to eliminate the threat.

You released your hold on Maisie, you walked up to Jason not trying to hide your foot steps. Gently you lay your hand on his arm holding the gun.

“The Bastard’s not worth it Jay” you reassured him.

Jason gazed at you through his Red Hood helmet as if to gauge how much you really meant that. 

Letting go of his grip on Joel before he hit him in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him out. 

Satisfied with his work, he turns to your sister. “Maisie, Darlin’ why don’t you go and pack some necessities, you should stay with Ivory and I until this whole thing blows over.” Jason cautioned her.

“Okay Jason” she nodded and quietly ran to go pack the things she needed.

You wrapped your arms around his waist, staring up at him lovingly. “That was sexy.”

You felt his chuckle vibrate through his chest, as you grinned up at him. “I’m always sexy” he teased, making you laugh. 

—————————————————

Maisie ended up staying with Jason and You for quite sometime, when you got back to your apartment you and Maisie sat down and contacted the police together while Jason got in touch with Tara.

After a lot of reports, calls and sleepless nights, Joel Spikes was finally arrested and was found to be guilty of assault.  
After staying with Jason and you for a couple of weeks, Maisie moved back in her apartment with you and Jason giving her a hand to removing all of Joel’s things. 

Maisie was very thankful to all you and Jason’s help, and she was being to act like how she was before the bastard entered her life. She even contacted mom and dad after three years of no contact, and she had you dye her hair like you used to do when she was younger.

All in all you couldn’t be prouder of your baby sister.

————————————

Late at night as you and Jason lay in bed, you were mindlessly tracing patterns on his bare chest.

“I always knew, you were a hero Jason Todd.” You teased.

He chuckled, “I might’ve beat the guy up babe, but I think you deserve the credit for helping her” he whispered in your hair.

“Lets just say it was a team effort”

He rolled over to hover above, you smiling down at you, before softly kissing your forehead, eliciting giggles from you. 

“You’ll always be my hero, though” you say it into his chest, you could feel his heart skip a beat. 

A soft, gentle smile grew on his face as he wrapped his arms around you tightly. You sigh in happiness as you nuzzle into his warm scarred chest, while you witnessed horrible things in different relationships you couldn’t imagine hurting Jason like that or him hurt you.

You wanted to stay right here, in his arms the safest place you could ever be.


End file.
